nancyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Quits the Clancy’s
"Nancy Quits the Clancy’s" 'is the first segment of the twenty-sixth episode of Fancy Nancy. It premiered on October 4, 2019 alongside "The Return of Dudley"."Fancy Nancy: Episode Info". ''Walt Disney Television Press. Retrieved on September 26, 2019. Summary Yearning freedom, Nancy decides to live on her own in the playhouse. Plot Nancy is excited for the exquisite day she planned, but when her mom asks her to pick up all her toys and clean up her room, she ruins her plans. Upset for this, while she is cleaning her room, Nancy begins to sing about how it's time to move out and live on her own. So, aiming to avoid those tedious chores and play without restrictions, she grabs her luggage and tells her parents she is moving out. Doug and Claire seeing this, warns her to live on her own is a lot of responsibility, but Nancy, without care, moves out to her playhouse anyway. Then, at her playhouse, Nancy continues to do what she was doing before her mother asked her to clean up - brushing Marabelle's hair -. Nancy does that until her friends - Wanda, Rhonda, Lionel, and Bree - come to play, who notice she now is living on her own at her playhouse. After Nancy explained why she is living there, she tells them they can do whatever they want as like she, exciting all them. Some seconds later, her friends are getting hungry, Nancy is positive and said she knows where to find food - looking to her old house -. Nancy goes into her old house, grabs some food, and places it on a basket, but her mom sees her, telling her as she lives on her own, has to pay for that food. Nancy goes upstairs to looks for her piggy bank and withdraw her money, realizing Jojo is now living in her old room. When Nancy gets her piggy bank, she goes back downstairs to give it to Claire, who only can sell her a cookies package because she barely has one dollar, eight cents, and two buttons inside her piggy bank. Back to her playhouse, her friends snatch her the cookies, making her angry. Angry, she notices her playhouse is a mess, and she orders them to pick up everything and clean up her playhouse. Rhonda, Wanda, Bree, and Lionel declines, saying she told them they were able to do whatever they want without having to pick up nothing. So, they go, leaving Nancy alone who has to clean up all the mess. When she is taking out her trash, her family invites her to eat pizza with them. Nancy accepts; they ask her how it's going living on her own, and she lies, saying she is having so much fun. Then, Jojo said she wants to play Go Fish, so she, Claire, and Doug come into their house to have a Game Afternoon. Seeing this, Nancy finally realizes she made the biggest mistake of her life, going to her old home, and asking them to take her back. They agree, and Nancy joins them to play Go Fish, finishing this episode while they are playing that. Characters '''In order of appearance: Main Characters: *Nancy Clancy Support Characters: *Marabelle *Claire Clancy *JoJo Clancy *Doug Clancy *Bree James *Lionel *Rhonda and Wanda *Frenchy Locations *Plainfield **Clancys' House (indoors and backyard) *Nancy's Imagination **Marabelle's house at Paris (during the song) Cast *'Mia Sinclair Jenness' as Nancy Clancy *'Alyson Hannigan' as Claire Clancy (Mom) *'Spencer Moss' as JoJo Clancy *'Rob Riggle' as Doug Clancy (Dad) *'Dana Heath '''as Bree James *'Malachi Barton' as Lionel *'Ruby Jay' as Rhonda and Wanda Songs *The Nancy Way Trivia *The toys that are being picked up by JoJo at the beginning of the episode also appeared on ''Disney Junior's Sofia the First, on a shelf of'' Sofia's room.'' *After Nancy sings about living on her own, she changes her clothes, wearing now a t-shirt with the words "Stand Up", which is a reference to the song by the chapter "Vive La Révolution!". *By the first time, Marabelle appears with a different hairstyle; she has been using the same since the first episode. *''Go Fish card game'' is referenced. *A pizza from King's Crown Pizza Palace - The restaurant they went to in "Nancy's Supréme Night Out" - appeared two times in this episode; ate by Nancy while she is singing "The Nancy Way", and ate by the Clancys' before they come into for play Go Fish. *It was used the mirror effect to draw the cover of the King's Crown Pizza Palace boxes, aiming to make only a half. *'There are little connections to previous events:' **Doug and Frank (Grandpa) built the playhouse in Chez Nancy, and in this, Nancy, Bree, JoJo, and Freddy fancied up it. **Bree's passion for insects was revealed in What's Bugging Nancy?. References Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season 2